The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing multiple operations in one heat on a forge press, particularly to a method of making valve pots and apparatus for performing multiple closed and semi-closed operations on a conventional open die press.
In the conventional method of making products similar to valve pots, a heated metal block is placed in a split die held in an outer circumferential die retainer. The metal workpiece is then upset so as to fill the cavity in the split die. A hole is then punched partially through the workpiece. Subsequently, the die, retainer and workpiece are lifted and set upon a shear ring having a hole mateable with a hole in the bottom of the split die. Then a hole is punched completely through the workpiece and the metal core drops into the hole in the shear ring. After these operations, the die, retainer and workpiece are turned upside down. Then the retainer is lifted off the die, permitting separation of the split die sections and finally removal of the workpiece from the die. It will be apparent that this operation is time-consuming and requires a relatively large number of steps, particularly for handling the die and retainer.
It is the primary object of this invention to significantly decrease the time required for production of valve pots, by decreasing the number of steps involved and the amount of handling required.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus for performing multiple closed and semi-closed operations on a conventional open die press.